Pernahkah kau jatuh cinta?
by RedMahlova
Summary: Gon berusia sekitar 12 tahun, mulai ingin tahu tentang cinta. Saking penasarannya dia bertanya pada Killua, Leorio, Kurapika dan Hisoka tentang pengalaman cinta mereka...Lalu pengalaman apakah yang bisa mereka bagi? Eh, ada Kuroro juga!


**PERNAHKAH KAU JATUH CINTA?**

Suatu hari di sebuah kafe, berkumpullah lima orang hunter yang sedang menikmati istirahat siangnya. Mereka adalah Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika dan Hisoka. Suatu pemandangan yang tak biasa bukan? Gon yang masih berumur sekitar 12 tahun mulai ingin tau tentang namanya cinta. Kebetulan sedang berkumpul dia hendak menanyakan hal ini pada sahabat-sahabat tersayangnya itu. Setelah menu yang hendak disantap disajikan, tanpa sadar Gon memandangi ekspresi setiap sahabatnya yang mulai menikmati makanannya itu. Matanya memandang agak dalam, seolah itu mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Killua : "Ada apa Gon?" (heran)

Kurapika : "Makanannya tidak enak?"

Gon : "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Bolehkah aku bertanya sedikit privasi pada kalian?"

"Privasi?" sahut ketiga sahabatnya bersamaan dalam hati.

Gon : "Iya. Sebenarnya gini, aku penasaran, apakah kalian ada yang pernah jatuh cinta?"

Killua : "Ke-kenapa bertanya begitu?" (terkejut bukan main)

Leorio : "Kebanyakan nonton sinetron, jadi terobsesi ya?"

Gon : "Ahahaha...Tidak juga. Killua! Dimulai dari dirimu!"

Killua : "Aku? Belum tuh. Kamu kaya' baru kenal aku sehari Gon, lagipula mau jatuh cinta

sama siapa? Nengok cewek ga pernah, tetangga ga punya, teman pun ga ada.

Kecuali emakku, di rumah cowok semua. Jadi, impossible deh Gon."

Gon : "Bagaimana dengan Kanaria?"

Killua : "Ngaco lu! Dia tuh pelayan, gue tuan, ga level ah...

Masa imut gini suka sama dia? Ogah. "

Seperti biasa Killua menjawab cuek, sambil menikmati sosis yang masih hangat pesanannya tadi.

Gon : "Setidaknya Killua pernah disukai seorang gadis. Senangnya punya fans."

Killua : "Biasa aja tuh. Kau sendiri bagaimana Gon?"

Gon : "Apanya?" (malah bingung)

Killua : "Pernah menyukai seorang wanita?"

Gon : "Tidak. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sama sekali."

Killua : "Trus kenapa nanya beginian?"

Gon : "Ahahaha...Karena belum pernah itu aku jadi ingin tahu rasanya!"

Killua : "Cape deh~!"

Gon : "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Hisoka! Bagaimana denganmu?"

Gon mengarahkan garpu yang digunakannya ke arah Hisoka.

Hisoka : "Pernah."

Gon : "Heeeeeeeeeeeee? Benarkah? Dengan siapa? Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Hisoka :"Hi hi hi. Dengan Machi, dia anggota Ryodan juga. Gadis yang sangat menarik. Tapi

sepertinya bertepuk sebelah tangan, jadi aku menyerah. Lagipula aku sudah punya

penggantinya."

Killua : "Machi? Bukankah dia masih muda?"

Hisoka : "Hi hi hi hi. Benar sekali, aku selalu suka daun muda."

Killua : "Dasar phedopil." (menyindir tajam)

Hisoka melirik Gon, lalu Gon malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hisoka. Sebenarnya dalam hati dia agak takut dengan pandangan mata seperti itu, seolah Hisoka menginginkan hal aneh dari dirinya.

Gon : "Ahahaha, begitu ya. Bagaimana denganmu Leorio?"

Leorio tak menggubris sama sekali.

Leorio : "Kurapika, minta saos."

Kurapika : "Nih."

Gon : "Hey, Leorio?"

Lagi-lagi Leorio tak menggubris sama sekali.

Kurapika : "Leorio, minta kecap!"

Leorio : "Nih." (menyerahkan kecap)

Gon : "Kalian ini udah kaya' suami istri aja! Kami ga dianggap lagi nih ceritanya?"

Kura/Leo : "Berisik!" (masih terus menikmati makanan)

Gon : "Habis kalian asyik sendiri sih! Oh ya, kamu pernah jatuh cinta Leorio?"

Kurapika : "Sering."

Killua : "Kog jadi kamu yang jawab sih?"(mencibir)

Kurapika : "Feeling aja. Dia 'kan mesum."

Leorio : "Sialan lu, Kurapika!"

Gon : "Leorioooo...jawab donk!"

Leorio : "Gon, Gon, itu pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab. Sudah pasti pernah donk, umur

udah segini juga, masa ga pernah jatuh cinta? Ga normal donk."

Hisoka : "Jatuh cintanya sih normal, tapi jatuh cinta sama siapanya yang ga normal. Hihihi."

Gon : "Maksudnya?"

Killua : "Dasar polos." (menggaruk-garuk kepalanya)

Leorio : "Enak aja lu Hisoka! Lu pikir aku suka pada Kurapika, hah? Yang benar aja!"

Hisoka : "Uuupps, aku ga sebut merek loh, Hihihi..."

Hisoka tertawa kecil, dia merasa sangat puas Leorio terpancing dengan ucapannya segampang itu.

Leorio : "Hisoka...kau sengaja yah?" (wajah Leorio merah padam)

Kurapika : "Jangan berfikiran aneh deh, Hisoka. Kita semua kan sesama lelaki, mana mungkin

saling jatuh cin..."

"DOUBT!" ucap Gon, Killua, dan Hisoka serentak.

Kurapika : "Hey, aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku! (protes)

Hisoka : "Jangankan masalah perasaan, gendermu aja kami masih ragu."

Kurapika : "Ga sopan! Aku ini laki-laki!" (lempar gelas ke Hisoka)

Hisoka : "Masa'?"

Kurapika : "Perlu dibuktikan?" (bangkit berdiri)

Tanpa sadar Leorio mengeluarkan tetes2 darah dari hidungnya, wajahnya bersemu menjadi sangat merah. Dia menatap Kurapika sambil tersenyum nakal, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, hanya author yang tau (*Author digigit masa*)

Hisoka : "Uuupps. Tak perlu, aku ga suka keturunan rambut bule' kaya elu. Lagipula kalau

sampai buka baju disini, dia bisa mati." (nunjuk Leorio)

Kurapika : "Huh!" (menoleh ke Leorio) "Eh? Kau kenapa Leorio?"

Leorio : "Ahahaha, tidak apa2." (menyodokkan tisu ke hidung).

Kurapika kembali duduk, dia memandang Hisoka penuh rasa jengkel. Sementara itu Killua menggeser posisi bangkunya, tampaknya dia mulai tertarik dengan pembahasan ini. Dia malah ikut memanaskan kompor ehemm...maksudnya suasana, dengan memancing emosi Kurapika yang mulai meninggi.

Killua : "Lelaki sih lelaki, tapi kalau yaoi sama aja ga normal."

Kurapika : "Memangnya kau pikir aku ini yaoi, Killua?" (marah)

Killua tertawa sambil menunjuk Leorio yang mulai salah tingkah.

Killua : "Iya, dengan Leorio, bukan?"

Kurapika : "APA?"

Mendengar ucapan Killua tersebut, spontan Leorio terkejut dan menumpahkan cangkir minumannya ke arah Killua.

Killua : "Akkkh! Leorio jorok banget sih lu! Tadi mimisan, sekarang numpahin minum."

(sambil menggerutu)

Leorio : "Killua! Kog aku?"

Hisoka : "Dengan Leorio ya? Kupikir malah dengan Kuroro."

Kurapika hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kali ini dia mencoba menjelaskan tanpa emosi.

Kurapika : "Maaf saja. Mungkin secara penampilan aku diragukan, tapi kalau masalah

perasaan, aku masih normal, tauk!"

Killua : "Hoo. Jadi maksudnya kau pernah menyukai wanita?".

Kurapika : "Hm? Sejauh ini sih belum pernah."

Hisoka : "Kalau laki-laki?"

Kurapika : "Apalagi."

Killua : "Kalau wanita yang dekat denganmu?"

Kurapika : "Ga ada tuh."

Hisoka : "Laki-laki?"

Kurapika : "Paling...dia." (menunjuk ke arah Leorio)

Killua : "Tuh kan ga normal."

Kurapika : "Killuaaaaaa...!" (pipi bersemu memerah)

Kurapika akhirnya sadar bahwa ucapan Killua dan Hisoka barusan tadi untuk menjebak dirinya.

? : "Duh, Kurapika lama ga bersua. Ga nyangka aku diduakan."

Seseorang dengan baju hitam dan rambut tertata rapi ke belakang, datang.

Hisoka : "Kuroro?"

Kuroro : "Teman2, sebenarnya dia ada hati padaku loh." (nunjuk Kurapika, pede)

Kurapika sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya yang sudah memuncak, dia mulai melempar piring, gelas, sendok, pisau, garpu, secara beruntun, errrrh...lalu mengangkat meja dan wastafel (ha?) dan melemparkannya ke wajah Kuroro. Kuroro menangkis dengan sigap sambil tertawa kecil.

Kurapika : "Sekali lagi bicara aneh, kujahit mulutmu." (jutek)

Kuroro : "Belajar dari Machi yah jahit menjahitnya? (polos)

Kurapika : "Akhhh...tauk deh!" (emosi memuncak)

Hisoka : "Btw, Kuroro, dirimu kog disini?"

Kuroro : "Laper bok, mau makan siang. Ryodan 'kan juga manusia."

Hisoka : "Oh, trus anggota lain kemana? Ga sama mereka?"

Kuroro : "Tadinya sama sih, tapi kebetulan kulihat ada Kurapika disini, ya aku gabung aja."

Kurapika : "Dasar pengkhianat!"

Kuroro : "Demi cinta, kenapa ga?"

Kurapika : "Cape' aku berdebat dengan kalian semua."

Leorio : "Cep, cep. Jangan marah begitu donk."

Gon : "Oh ya, pimpinan laba-laba. Kalau dirimu gimana?"

Kuroro : "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik aja."

Gon : "Yang nanya kabar siapa? Maksudku, kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Kuroro : "Oh itu? ini juga lagi berbunga-bunga dengan Kurapika." (membuka buku menu)

Kurapika : "..." (menggeleng-gelengkan kepala)

Gon mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia menghentikan ayunan sendok ke mulutnya dan menunduk.

Gon : "Hisoka pernah jatuh cinta, Killua punya fans wanita, Kuroro juga sedang berbunga

bunga, walau dia, Leorio dan Kurapika sedang terlibat cinta terlarang. Berarti

cuman aku yang ga pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?" (depresi berat)

Killua : "Kau juga jangan mau kalah, Gon! Besok cari cintamu, kali jatuh tercecer di tengah

jalan."

Gon : "Memangnya dompet?"

Kurapika : "Gon. Saranku sebaiknya ga usah dicari."

Gon : "Kenapa? Aku 'kan juga pengen merasakan seperti yang kalian alami!"

Kurapika : (kedua tangannya menunjuk ke kanan dan kirinya)

Leorio : "Kurapika, dessert-nya kau mau apa?" (penuh perhatian)

Kuroro : "Kurapika, nanti makan malamnya bareng yah." (ga mau kalah)

Kurapika : "Kurapika! Kurapika! Berisik tau!" (suntuk)

Gon : "Hahaha...Orang yang terlibat jatuh cinta itu ternyata merepotkan yah. Kupikir-pikir

lagi deh."

**THE END -**

Belum ada ide untuk melanjutkan cerita "Dia Milikku!" jadi bikin cerita lain dulu, menghindari hiatus (alias selagi banyak waktu kosong). Semoga bacaan ga seberapa ini bisa menghibur anda sekalian. Thank you udah baca, kakak/adek/eyang/mbok/pak rt/bu rt dan pak sby~ halah. Mohon reviewnya yah. Ho ho ho :D


End file.
